leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zhonya's Hourglass
For the removed item, see Zhonya's Hourglass= * is gold efficient without its active. * If the active prevents at least one death, it is gold efficient. }} |-|Zhonya's Paradox= . Limited to one item.}} * is gold efficient without its active. * The raw stats gained from upgrading into are worth (15 armor and 25 ability power). }} Similar Items }} Notes * Despite the fact that the user cannot activate items upon activating , is put on cooldown corresponding to the duration of the stasis ( seconds). * Zhonya's Hourglass does not cancel effects. * While Stasis is active, any pets the user currently has (e.g. ) can still be issued commands. Strategy * Zhonya's Hourglass is most effectively used against abilities that have a downtime before they can affect the target ( , , ). * It is best used offensively and defensively with aura-type abilities ( , ) which do not require channeling. This is particularly powerful when used in the middle of the enemy team, allowing them to continue to deal damage as while being . Trivia * resulted from the separation of the offensive and defensive abilities of the removed item . This is the defensive item; is the offensive item. * The "Hourglass" in the name is a reference to the fact that by using its active ability, you are granted a few more seconds to live. Within those few seconds, your cooldowns will continue to drop and your team may come to help you. ** It is a reference to many magic hourglass fantasy like or . Patch History from . ;V9.1 * ** Total cost reduced to from . *** Combine cost reduced to from . ** Can now only be obtained if forges the item (for himself or for another ally). ;V8.9 * Combine cost increased to from . Total cost unchanged at . * Ability power increased to 75 from 70. ;V7.22 * + + + = . ** + + = . ;V7.18 * Added to recipe from . Only available while is on your team. ;V6.9 * + + = ** + + = * Ability power reduced to 70 from 100. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Active cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 90. ;V5.22 * Armor reduced to 45 from 50. * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . ;V5.13 * Total cost reduced to from * Ability power reduced to 100 from 120 ;V4.20 * Total cost increased to from . ;V3.02 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ;V3.01 * Ability Power increased to 120 from 100. * Recipe changed: + + = * Total cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.151 * Removed from Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. ;V1.0.0.122 * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.108 * Added * ** Recipe: + + = ** +100 ability power. ** +50 armor. ** Unique active: Put yourself in for seconds, rendering yourself untargetable and invulnerable for the duration, but also unable to move, attack, cast spells, or use items during this time. 90 second cooldown. }} References cs:Zhonyiny přesýpací hodiny de:Zhonyas Stundenglas es:Reloj de Arena de Zhonya fr:Sablier de Zhonya pl:Klepsydra Zhonyi pt-br:Ampulheta de Zhonya ru:Песочные часы Жони zh:中娅沙漏 Category:Ability power items Category:Armor items Category:Cooldown reduction items